


Bothered

by Merfilly



Category: Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah watches a moment with her son and the machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bothered

"Got it?"

"Got it."

If the answering pair of words had seemed mechanical in tone, Sarah would have been more at ease. As it was, she was still coping with John's actions that prevented her from destroying the machine when they had a chance. She was still wrapping her mind around how John and the machine were bonding. So hearing that faint note of uncertainty in the machine's vocal response unnerved her even as it fueled her plans.

Watching John and the machine play rock- paper- scissors repeatedly to pass the time didn't help her cope with it at all.


End file.
